The Letter
by Sherlia
Summary: Annabeth accepts godhood. Percy doesn't. This is a series of letters she writes to him. Percabeth breaks up. (And before you ask, yes, this is completed!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Ahmm…I knew I said I wouldn't post anything but I had some free time and just couldn't resist. This is just a little something I thought up when I was bored. Hope ya all enjoy it and review!**_

(This is basically a letter written by Annabeth to Percy after the gods reward them and she has accepted godhood and he didn't.)

 _Dear Percy,_

 _I do hope you'll understand why I made the choices I did. Don't you ever dare think that I didn't love you, I do, but you've seen it all. My ambitions, my dreams, my weaknesses. You've seen them all. And I'm sorry, but I feel just so…uneasy knowing that someone knows me perhaps even better than I do myself._

 _You know I am a daughter of Athena. My fatal flaw is hubris._ I am _arrogant, conceited, haughty, prideful, pompous. I admit it. And thus, you know why, when the gods offered me godhood I just had to accept it._

 _We both knew my fatal flaw would tear us apart someday. We just never thought that day would come so soon._

 _I knew what I was going to do when you looked at me pleadingly as the gods announced that they were giving us godhood. And you knew, too. There was that defeated look in your eyes I never want to see again. And I am so sorry, but you know—that our love was never meant to last._

 _There are many things I want to do. Now that I am a god, the things I can do are no longer limited. I have power. And I know you never wanted power. That was what made us so different._

 _But don't you see, Percy? You are no longer restrained by me. You can go out, explore the world, do things I would never allow you to do if we were together. And I just know you will find happiness one day._

 _I want to build something that would last forever. Buildings can, if they are preserved properly. Our love can't. It was never even meant to happen. But love is fickle, it is reckless, and I'm so sorry, but the last spark of our love has died out._

 _Our love was never meant to last. I knew that, and so did you. But we clung to our love because we wanted to believe that it was possible, that love could overcome any hardship, even the old rivalry between Athena and Poseidon could be overcame._

 _But now, I have grown, and I have understood. It couldn't. Love is feeble and weak, there aren't ever any happy endings. Those are just a lie fabricated to keep young children entertained._

 _Percy, you must accept the cold hard truth. Our love was never meant to happen nor last. The famed couple, "Percabeth", has ended._

 _Annabeth,_

 _Goddess of Architecture and Battle Strategy_

 ** _(Btw, I had a review about how someone 'hated' me cause there wasn't Percabeth. I would like to tell that person that he/she saw the summary. If you hated no Percabeth then don't read this. Don't click. Seriously, why'd you bother? I wrote it clear in the summary: Annabeth accepted godhood. Percy didn't. What part of that did you not understand?)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Percy,_

 _I know. I know you are upset. Oh, don't look so surprised. You wrecked Camp Half Blood's beach. It's been all anyone ever talks about recently. Percy, I wish you would accept it. We are over._ _ **Over.**_ _Do you get me? Over. I'm sorry I have to be so harsh, but you have to accept it._

 _Yes, I've heard. The Seven (excluding you and me, of course), Reyna, Nico, Thalia, the Stolls, Clarrise, Chris, anyway, the whole lot of you want to bash my head in for being so 'foolish'. Can you pass along a message for me? I am not 'foolish', or the 'dumbest Daughter of Athena I've ever met', as Clarisse had told me once so eloquently. And I do not deserve that sad little shake of her head Piper gives me, and neither the glare the Graces would give me whenever I come within a fifty foot radius of them. And I am actually_ _ **happy**_ _, and no longer bound by monsters and prophecies._

 _No, Perseus Jackson, don't you dare give me that talk about godhood and immortality and how you live forever and see your friends die and stuff like that. Only the most worthy deserve that award. Although you are worthy, you can never seem to accept that godhood is a_ _ **blessing**_ _, not a_ _ **curse,**_ _as you once told me. Godhood is a blessing. Accept that, Percy._

 _I'm actually enjoying myself, sketching and designing, doing the things I love most. I have even made a friend. I am happy. Percy, you need to stop moping. Get past me. Find some other girl. Dozens love you and would kill for a chance to go out with you. There are plenty of fish in the sea, Percy. You deserve happiness, only that wouldn't come from me._

 _Do I have to say this again? Our love was never meant to last. And that's the way it would stay._

 _Just pretend we're strangers. Just pretend we've never fell in love, never kissed, never done anything for each other. Just pretend, Percy, because that's all anyone ever does. Just pretend, pretend that our scars are from fighting monsters and not from Tartarus, just pretend that we've never had those terrible nightmares that make us wake up screaming in the middle of the night. Just pretend. You've had plenty of practice._

 _Pretend, Percy. Even though pretending never did any good for anybody. Because sometimes pretending is better than letting everyone see and feel pity for you, shower you with sympathy you wish they wouldn't give, pretending that you don't see the way they walk on eggshells around you, scared you'll bolt any second. Pretend._

 _Percy, yes I know what the Aphrodite cabin is saying, that I never loved you. I did, Percy, I did. I loved you so much it hurt. So that's why we're over, Percy. I don't like feeling the way I do around you, like the world could explode and all I'll care about is you beside me. Your needs come first, no matter how extreme my hunger is, no matter how much it hurts all I'll care about is you. You, you, you. You've always came first. Yes, I know the past tense hurts but 'we' is gone. Done. Finished with. Over. There is no 'we' anymore. I hope you understand._

 _Please, Percy, for my sake and yours, just let me go._

 _Annabeth,_

 _Goddess of Architecture and Battle Strategy_

 _ **Bwahaha! I'm on a roll! (Not really, I wrote this beforehand and only posted it a while later.) As usual, REVIEW, GUYS! And, as usual, girls.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Guys, I know lots of you want me to do responses to the letters, and I tried, but everything comes out weird. It's like it doesn't feel right. It doesn't have the…spark that stories need. It feels wrong to post up here something that I don't like and hope that people would like it. So that's why I'm not writing a sequel like you all wanted me to. Sorry, hope you all understand.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Don't own PJO**_

 _Dear Percy,_

 _I'm…sorry. That's probably unexpected, but I have to at least say this before you get married tomorrow. Yes, I know. I do keep track. Even if I don't, Olympus would inform me anyway. After all, it's Percy Jackson, THE PERCY JACKSON getting MARRIED tomorrow._

 _Anyway, I'm sorry. I love you. I always have._

 _And I know, this contradicts all the letters I've sent you before but you have to know this, before you get married to someone who isn't me. I'm sorry. It was an error, a fatal error on my part. I spent days pondering the letter you sent me, and now, I realize it is true. Godhood is a curse. I get to watch as you all get married and die. I just get to watch. I don't even get to IM you or say my final goodbyes as you die. I might see the hellhound waiting around the corner but I'll never be able to warn you. And I'm sorry I made the choices I did, Percy. I'm sorry._

 _And I know this doesn't—this won't—change anything. I'm a goddess; you're a mortal that's getting married tomorrow. We can never go back to what we used to be. Because I have made my choice, you have made yours, and we will bid each other goodbye forever at this crossroad._

 _I just wanted you to know that I've realized the truth now. My pride blinded me then. My pride kept me in the way of seeing the truth of your words. You knew, and you warned me to resist the temptation, but I failed. And for that I'm sorry, Percy, because of what we could have become and what we are now. I apologize from the bottom of my heart._

 _And just one last thing—I'll like to know if you've truly found love in that demigod Alissa. If you love her, so be it. Then it wouldn't hurt as much, because maybe then this was meant to happen, you were to find true love and I am to suffer for centuries to come. Maybe you will get a happy ending. I've never known anyone who deserves it more._

 _Also, I've just realized that we've never formally broken up. I became a god right there and then, and we never had a chance to say "It's over." So maybe this last letter will symbolize the end of 'Percabeth'. Maybe this last letter will forever remain a symbol of my foolishness and our end. This last letter from me to you, Percy._

 _Stay happy, Percy. Just remember, I will forever love you, even if you don't. Goodbye, Percy, for the last time. I love you._

 _Annabeth Chase,_

 _Goddess of Architecture and Battle Strategy_


End file.
